


Lover Boy

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [29]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Cute, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Secret Admirer, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Cyrus has a secret admirer, but his heart already belongs to somebody else...





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wanted to write something fluffy before the new episode comes out, because I know we're all gonna be suffering from the angst... I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

Cyrus stares glumly at the crumpled note in his hand, his eyes tracing the hand-written message with a conflicted sense of longing. It’s the fourth note he’s received this week, and it’s just as romantic as all the ones before it. He should probably be flattered – that’s what Andi and Buffy keep telling him – but all he feels is emptiness. Whoever’s behind these notes definitely has a way with words, but his heart already belongs to somebody else. Whether he likes it or not.

“What did Lover Boy say this time?” Buffy asks, the corner of her mouth twitching with a smirk. Ever since he found the first letter in his locker almost five weeks ago, Buffy has been intensely invested in his secret admirer. She’s determined to figure out his identity and set the two of them up on a date, which he knows is probably her way of trying to help him get over a certain someone.

“Just the usual,” he says, feigning disinterest as he shoves the note back into his bag. “He said he likes the way my nose crinkles when I smile.”

Buffy grabs his arm and shakes it. “That’s adorable, Cy!”

“It’s  _creepy_ … It means he’s been watching me.”

“Don’t be so cynical!”

“Well, it’s true! How else would he know what I look like when I smile?”

Buffy lifts an eyebrow. “Maybe he can’t take his eyes off you because he likes you so much?”

“It’s still creepy.”

“I bet you wouldn’t find it creepy if  _TJ_ said you had a cute smile.”

“That’s different!” he cries, his face flushing darkly. “I’ve known TJ for over a year. We’re  _friends_. But this guy writing the notes is a complete stranger! He could be an axe murderer for all we know!”

Buffy rolls her eyes. “Tell me the truth, Cy. If it weren’t for TJ, would you really be opposed to meeting this guy?”

He bites his lip, the blush in his cheeks fading with the sickly realisation that Buffy is right, that he might be throwing away his chance with a boy who actually likes him all because he can’t get over his stupid crush on a straight guy. If he’d never met TJ – if he’d never  _fallen_ for him – things would be different. He’d probably be just as excited as Andi and Buffy at the prospect of having a secret admirer. But he can’t control how he feels, even though he knows his feelings for TJ will never be returned in the same way.

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” he says. “This guy clearly doesn’t want to be found. Maybe if I knew who he was, it would be different, but… Until then, nothing’s gonna change.”

“What are you talking about?"

Cyrus nearly falls off his seat at the sound of TJ’s voice. He looks up at his friend, his flaming cheeks back in full force, and manages a shaky smile.

“Oh. Nothing! It’s, um… I got another note today.”

“Oh, yeah?” TJ can barely look him in the eye as he sits down. Unlike Buffy and Andi, TJ has never shown much of an interest in his secret admirer. In fact, whenever he brings it up, TJ turns quiet and fidgety, like he’s trying to hide something.

“Cyrus wants to meet him,” Buffy says.

“No I don’t!”

“You said if you knew who he was things would be different!”

TJ frowns. “Different how?”

“It doesn’t matter –”

“He has a crush on someone else.”

“Stop talking!”

“Why?” Buffy gives him a challenging stare. “This crush of yours is getting in the way of you meeting a guy who  _clearly_ likes you! I just wanna hear what TJ thinks.”

Cyrus risks a glance at the other boy. “What  _do_ you think?”

“Um.” TJ rubs the back of his neck. “How much do you like this other guy?”

“A lot. I mean,  _a lot_ a lot… But I’m pretty sure he’s straight, so the chances of anything happening between us are slim to none.”

“How do you know he’s straight?”

“He doesn’t,” Buffy says. “I’ve tried convincing him to tell his crush how he feels, but he refuses.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!”

TJ shrugs. “So, what about the guy behind the letters?”

“What about him?”

“If he wanted to meet in person, would you be willing to give him a chance?”

Cyrus wrings his hands together as he considers the question. His feelings for TJ haven’t changed – his heart is beating at twice its usual speed just sitting next to him – but does he really want to keep waiting around for something that will never happen? There’s a boy somewhere in this school who actually likes him, a boy who could make him happy in ways that TJ will never be capable of… If given the opportunity, he’d have to at least give this mystery boy a shot, right?

“Fine,” he huffs, throwing his hands in the air. “If he asks me to meet him, I’ll do it. But that’s a big  _if_ …”

TJ suddenly jumps to his feet. “I’ve gotta go.”

“What? Where –”

“There’s something I need to do.”

Cyrus watches him flee from the cafeteria with a frown, then shoots a glare at Buffy. “What was all that about?” he hisses. “Why did you tell him I have a crush?”

Buffy simply smirks. “I’m just testing out a theory."

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?”

“Trust me,” she says, “if I’m right about this, you’ll be thanking me soon.”

~~~~~

When Cyrus opens his locker the next day, a new note flutters into his waiting hands. This has become his morning routine over the past few weeks: go to his locker, receive a new note,  _read_ said note, then spend the rest of his time before class freaking out about the contents. But today, something feels slightly different. He can’t quite explain it, but for some reason, he feels nervous… Whatever it is, his hands are shaking as he turns over the note and reads what it says.

**Dear Cyrus,**

**I’ve been putting this off for a long time (probably because I’m terrified of disappointing you) but I’m tired of lying. I like you a lot ( _a lot_  a lot) and if there’s even the slightest chance you feel the same way, then please meet me at the swings before first period. I’ll be waiting for you.**

**Lover Boy.**

Cyrus frowns. His secret admirer has never signed himself as ‘Lover Boy’ before. His friends are the only ones who call him that. It’s probably just a weird coincidence, but Cyrus can’t help but feel like he’s missing something important.

Either way, he agreed to meet with this guy if he asked, and now he has. There’s no backing out now, not if he wants to stay true to his word and give this mystery boy the chance he deserves.

He carefully tucks the note into his bag and makes his way towards the swings, his legs wobbling the entire time. From across the park, he can see another boy sitting on one of the swings. As always, this place reminds him of TJ, but he doesn’t let it deter him. Instead, he takes a deep breath, clearing his head of anything TJ-related, then walks across the park towards his possibly-future-boyfriend.

It doesn’t take him long to recognise the back of the other boy’s head, but he doesn’t let himself believe it until he says his name out loud.

“TJ?”

The boy turns around.  _TJ_ turns around.

“Hey, Underdog.”

It has to be a coincidence, he tells himself, just like his secret admirer using the name ‘Lover Boy’. It can’t be what it looks like. If this were a movie, then maybe… But this is real life, so it  _must_  be a coincidence! A very  _cruel_ coincidence, but a coincidence all the same.

“What are you doing here?”

TJ manages a smile. “I think you already know.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, why are  _you_ here?”

“I’m meeting someone,” he says softly, his eyes filling with tears. Either the universe is playing a horrible trick on him, or all of his dreams are about to come true, so forgive him for being emotional. “My secret admirer, he… He wanted to meet by the swings before first period, but I guess he’s running late. Or maybe he’s just not coming.”

“ _Or_ ,” TJ says, taking a step towards him, “he’s already here.”

Cyrus swallows thickly. “Are you… Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I can’t read minds, Cy.”

“ _Are you my secret admirer_?”

TJ ducks his head shyly, his breath coming out as a trembling sigh. “Yeah, it’s me,” he says. He peers up at Cyrus and shrugs. “You’re disappointed, right? I knew you would be…”

“What?”

“I know you have a crush on someone else, but… I guess I didn’t wanna throw away my only chance.” TJ scrubs at the tears on his cheeks. “You said you’d meet the guy writing the letters if he asked, so… I shouldn’t’ve got my hopes up though. It was dumb.”

Cyrus doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so instead he throws his arms around TJ and buries his head in the other boy’s chest.

“You’re such an idiot,” he mumbles, his voice muffled by one of TJ’s many hoodies. “We’re  _both_ idiots.”

TJ clearly doesn’t know what to do or where to put his hands. He’s standing completely still – like a plank of wood – and Cyrus can practically feel him holding his breath. It’s only when Cyrus starts to laughs softly (and a little tearfully) that TJ relaxes, his hands slowly falling to Cyrus’ hips. They stand there for a long time, simply swaying in each other’s arms. Even the distant chime of the school bell isn’t enough to tear Cyrus away.

“I wanted it to be you,” he whispers, pulling back just enough to look TJ in the eyes. “I wanted it to be you so badly.”

TJ gently wipes a stray tear from Cyrus’ chin. “It’s me.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“I can’t believe  _I’m_ your crush.” He pauses, blushing slightly. “I  _am_ your crush, right?”

Cyrus laughs. “Yes, TJ. You’re my crush.”

“For how long?”

“Almost a year,” he admits. At the surprise in TJ’s eyes, he gives him a playful shove. “Don’t give me that look! You’re the one who’s been sending me secret love letters for weeks… Why didn’t you just tell me how you feel?”

TJ shrugs. “Like I said, I thought you’d be disappointed. I didn’t actually think I had a chance with you!”

“You’re crazy.”

“So are you!”

The sound of their laughter fills the empty park. They should be in first period right now, but Cyrus doesn’t care. He’d happily suffer through a thousand detentions if it meant getting to stay in TJ’s warm embrace for a little while longer.

“What do we do now?” he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace between them.

TJ reaches into his pocket. “I actually came prepared for this moment, just in case you actually liked me back…” He slips a piece of paper into Cyrus’ hand. “It’s pretty lame, but –”

Cyrus shushes him with a smile and reads the note.

**Will you be my boyfriend?**

Needless to say, his answer is yes.

 

 


End file.
